The invention relates to an MR apparatus having a magnet system for generating a uniform principal magnetic field and radio-frequency coil for generating MR signals in an object under examination.
Such an apparatus, designed in particular for performing a tomographic display, is known from Locher Philips Technical Review, Vol. 41, No. 3, 1983/1984, pp. 73-88. If in such an apparatus a strong uniform magnetic field is used, for example greater than 1 Tesla, which is desired in particular also for performing spectroscopic measurements in biological objects, problems are experienced in that the radio-frequency coil can also resonate at frequencies below the desired measurement frequencies. This is caused in particular by the invariably present stray capacities of the radio-frequency coil and the supply lines thereof. As a result of this, the coil ceases to be functional for higher frequencies.